1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an image processing device having a function of printing/displaying a plurality of still images from motion picture data as index images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pursuant to the rapid diffusion of digital cameras and the like and the price reduction of personal computers and printers, there is an increasing number of users who store and edit images such as still images and motion pictures taken with a digital camera in their personal computers or print the same with their printers at home. Further, in recent days, printers capable of directly reading and printing images (hereinafter referred to as a “direct printer”) from a digital camera or the like (or from the memory card thereof) without going through a personal computer are being introduced.
Here, when performing printing processing or editing processing and so on to the motion picture data, as the prerequisite thereof, it is necessary to select still image data (frame data) of each frame constituting the motion picture.
For example, the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H2001-94911 discloses a motion picture image printing system of printing the still images within the motion picture image by the user designating a desired range or number of copies of the successive frames (c.f. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H2001-94911).